1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an air blower assembly for removing deicing materials from the airfoil surfaces of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The deicing of aircraft as a procedure during certain conditions has become a routine compliance with regulations. However, this procedure normally comprises of applying a liquid to the airfoil surfaces but without removal of the deicing material from the surfaces before departure of the aircraft.
There are prior art systems for cleaning aircraft as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,224 to Stillwell. There are also various prior art systems known to the prior art for removing water from automobiles in a car wash as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,801; 4,418,442 and 5,553,346; all of which name the co-inventor, Lucian G. McElroy, herein as an inventor.
However, none of these systems are suitable for removing deicing materials from the airfoil surfaces of an aircraft because of the shape of the aircraft.